honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
HoneyWarriors Wiki:Characters/Page Requirements
When nominating a page for silver or gold, make sure it meets the requirements listed below. Requirements Silver *Page has bronze grade located at top of page. Main quote is optional. *Page has the character template filled out with the cat's family, education, etc. *Cat's description is listed at top. Information about the cat may be given afterwards and is optional (like, after description listing it's past, family, etc). *Cat's page includes proper sections of Description including Appearance, Character, and Abilities. Health section is optional. **These sections must be filled out in accordance to this. For major pages, the requirement for silver is at least 2 paragraphs for the character and appearance sections, and at least one paragraph for the abilities section. Minors only are required 1 paragraph for every section for silver. Cats that are deceased do not get this category (Read the blog for more info) so just decide to yourself what they would be depending how often you roleplayed them when alive and what they were when they were alive. *Page must have a biography with all of the cat's roleplay and story/journey appearances stated within it. **Sub-sections may be labeled 'Kithood' 'Adolescence' 'Adulthood' etc. or 'Backstory' and 'Roleplay' depending on preferences for silver nomination. **If cat has had any ceremonies or been mentioned in another roleplay or ceremony, make sections, optional where, for 'Cameos' and 'Ceremonies & Mentions'. They can be under Biography or can be their own sections. *Pedigree of cat's immediate family must be listed. *Relationship section must be added and fully filled out with ever cat your cat has known and had some kind of relationship with. Each section under relationships may be sectioned into 'Family' 'Love Interests' 'Friends' 'Enemies' etc. *The page must have at least three quotes for majors and two quotes for minors. They must be said by your cat anywhere in a roleplay or story and cannot be made up. *A trivia section is optional if your cat has any trivia about them. *The page must also have an Image section, with a 'Life' sub-section for the life image (this subsection is optional, if you do not want your cat to have a life image then do not include the Life subsection), and a 'pixels' sub-section that the cat must have for their chararts, if they have any. Chararts are not required to have in order to be nominated, just the section is required. *Page must be free of grammatical and spelling errors. *If you need references to already approved silver pages, see here: Pages Approved for Silver or Featured Articles that are silver. Gold *Page has already been nominated and approved for the silver grade, and has the grade at the top of the page. Main quote is again optional. *Page has the character template filled out with the cat's family, education, etc. Everything, from the debut to the last roleplay (if they are deceased) must be filled out completely with all the information you have of the cat, but only to the extend of what the cat has (for instance, if your cat does not have a father or a mentor, than do not list one and leave those areas blank). **Cat's description is listed at top. Information about the cat may be given afterwards and is optional (like, after description listing it's past, family, etc). *Cat's page includes proper sections of Description including Appearance, Health, Character, and Abilities. All four sections are required and must be filled out. **These sections must be filled out in accordance to this. Majors are required to have at least 3 paragraphs for the character and appearance, at least 2 for the abilities, and at least one full paragraph for the health section. Minors are required 2 paragraphs for the character and appearance, and one for the rest of the two sections. Cats that are deceased do not get this category (Read the blog for more info) so just decide to yourself what they would be depending how often you roleplayed them when alive and what they were when they were alive. *Page must have a biography with all of the cat's roleplay and story/journey appearances stated within it. **Sub-sections must follow the 'Kithood' 'Adolescence' 'Adulthood' etc. formatting, and they must include all history from their first appearance to the latest post. **If cat has had any ceremonies or been mentioned in another roleplay or ceremony, make sections, optional where, for 'Cameos' and 'Ceremonies & Mentions'. They can be under Biography or can be their own sections. *Pedigree of cat's immediate family must be listed. *Relationship section must be added and fully filled out with ever cat your cat has known and had some kind of relationship with. Each section under relationships may be sectioned into 'Family' 'Love Interests' 'Friends' 'Enemies' etc. *The page must have at least 3 quotes for minors and five quotes for majors. They must be said by your cat anywhere in a roleplay or story and cannot be made up or 'said in advance'. *A trivia section is optional if your cat has any trivia about them. *The page must also have an Image section, with a 'Life' sub-section for the life image (this subsection is optional, if you do not want your cat to have a life image then do not include the Life subsection), and a 'pixels' sub-section that the cat must have for their chararts, if they have any. Chararts are not required to have in order to be nominated, just the section is required. *Grammar and spelling errors must be non-existent throughout the page. *If you need references to already approved gold pages, see here: Featured Articles that are gold and Pages Approved for Gold. Ready Page Format : Here is a page format for gold and silver that are ready to be copied and pasted onto your cats page! Just fill out the sections with the required amount and you'll be set! (Remember, you can add and delete sections on these that are said up above to be optional to add/delete. Also, ones that are marked as optional are optional) (insert grade template here) Description Appearance : Health (Optional for Silver, Must Have for Gold) : Character : Abilities : Life/Biography : Lineage : Quotes : Cameos : Ceremonies (If character has any) : Relationships : Images Life (Optional) : Pixels Trivia (Optional) :